La alegría de la creación
by Xclax
Summary: "Si no eres capaz de entender mi significado, no, nuestro significado, significa que nunca entenderás... la alegría de la creación."
1. Arte

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

**_1-Esta historia NO contiene ningun tipo de Yaoi/Yuri_**

_**2-El nombre que se le a dado a Purple Guy sera Steven**_

_**3-Probablemente mucho contenido Gore**_

"Todo es una una mierda"

Pensaba **Steven Murten**, Nadie lograba visualizar su manera de ver las cosas, la que el mismo proclamaba correcta, A intentos de lograr de que la gente entendiera solo lo llevaba cada vez peor, el odiaba eso, lo odiaba mucho, odiaba todo, nadie lo logro entender, no lo hicieron por las buenas, **Steven** sabia que tenia que hacer entender a la gente de la manera brusca, el lo sabia perfectamente, debido a su gran expediente criminal no logro un buen empleo, solo el de la pizzeria Fredbears Family Dinner, donde era muy conocida por los famosos anomatronicos que cantaban y interactuaban seguido con los niños. A viste simple, era un empleo de mierda.

Pero el lugar perfecto para **Steven.**

No tardo mucho en conseguir el empleo ya que el dueño era muy descuidado y se la pasaba mas viendo si los niños rompían alguna parte de un anomatronico, lo que causo su descuido y no vio el expediente criminal, por lo que para la mañana siguiente consiguió el trabajo de manera efectiva y rápida, cada pequeño paseo era muy placentero para **Steven,** su plan comenzaba a brillar por si solo, viendo cada sitio de la pizzeria, y vio la parte mas interesante de todas... La zona de mantenimiento, donde reposaban los trajes de repuestos de los anomatronicos, el vio atentamente los trajes, por unos momentos parecía dudoso, pero esa duda la termino con una sonrisa.

Solo era cuestión de ver y esperar, cada minuto que pasaba en la pizzeria como guardia matutino era hacia los niños, viéndolos atentamente, el buscaba a un candidato, a 5 candidatos para ser exactos, no coincidan de ninguna manera hacer el plan con una persona cualquiera, sin una visión como la de el, sin nada en común, seria algo estúpido, pero eso no importaban, el esperaba con paciencia, mucha paciencia, por lo que después de 2 largos y desesperados años de planeacion y observación, había encontrado a 5 candidatos, a 5 perfectos candidatos, y para su beneficio eran niños.

Era un día normal, **Steven** pasaba como siempre mirando a los niños desde una silla, hasta que lo vio, con una sudadera y un cuello de tortuga café, el niño volteo curioso hacia **Steven,** ahí fue cuando **Steven** pudo confirmarlo, esa mirada, esos ojos, **Steven** no sabia que hacer, se preparo esos 2 años y ese momento el no sabia que hacer, pero dio una sonrisa, esos ojos decían todo, el era un buen candidato, se le destrozo el alma cuando no logro tenerlo, su madre pasaba prácticamente pegado al chico de probablemente 8 años o un poco mas, no logro la oportunidad perfecta, solo quedo mirando desde la ventana viendo como el niño se iba, como el candidato perfecto se le iba de las manos.

Pasaron muchos meses, y por suerte el mismo niño volvió muy seguido, eso era perfecto, pero para **Steven** lo era aun mas, no solo encontró a ese niño, había encontrado 4 mas, había encontrado a los 5 por fin, por dentro de **Steven** estaba sintiendo lo que nunca sintió, una gran ansiedad, ilusionado solo tenia que pensar en un plan, un plan para poder comenzar, poder comenzar un gran avance, solo le tardo 4 días para darse cuenta que los 5 niños tenían algo en común, una gran admiración por el anomatronico **Freddy Fazbear**, esa misma noche logro convencer al dueño de mismo nombre en que se pudiera quedar ese mismo día en la noche, lo había logrado, viendo entre la vieja basura que se encontraba en el sótano encontró uno de los mas viejos disfraces del restaurante.

Un disfraz similar al de **Freddy** pero en purpura, el daba una sonrisa mientras veía al traje, pero rápidamente lo bajo escondinedolo entre la basura, el ya tenia algo planeado para ese traje, el buscaba otra cosa, un traje literalmente igual solo que en dorado, que fue desecho desde que se crearon los anomatronicos, ya que este cumplía una función que los demás no tenían igual, a excepción de la versión purpura, no eran hechos para anomatronicos, si no para personas, en los inicios del restaurante no se planeaban usar anomatronicos, por varios robos se usaron a los anomatronicos, ademas que lograban mejor interracion que la humana en si, pero eso no importaba ahora, logro probarse el traje, le quedaba perfectamente bien, por poco y el mismo no cabía en el, si no fuera por unos grandes tornillos en rodillas y hombros que causaban gran incomodidad hubiera sido fantástico.

El plan estaba ya preparado, convencer a los niños de ir a la zona de mantenimiento de trajes y hacer según lo planeado, cuando llego el gran día, que fue realmente muy bueno, ya que el mismo **Steven** veía de manera sorprendida que los 5 niños estaban en la misma fiesta, parecían ser amigos, mejor que lo fueran, ya que llevaran ellos un tiempo juntos, era una lastima que solo 2 de los niños presentaban a la perfección como candidatos, los otros 3 no parecían muy prometedores para en lo que **Steven** planeaba, pero aun esos 3 tenían esa esencia, la madre del 2 niño, el 2 mas perfecto para el plan salio un momento junto con su niño, parecía preocupada y cansada, **Steven,** con el traje dorado ya puesto veía desde la ventana del lugar mas oscuro para no ser detectado lo que pasaba, paso un buen rato, como media hora allí los 2 mientras que la madre hablaba por teléfono.

El niño de cabello dorado se aburría, viendo lo emocionante que era la fiesta del restaurante, que a paso lento se alejaba de su madre poco a poco con intenciones de entrar de nuevo al restaurante, **Steven** suspiro de alivio viendo como el niño se acercaba cada vez mas al establecimiento, con total cautela y sigi-

-¡**Johnny**! ¡¿A donde crees que vas!? ¡Vamos, ven!- Reclamo la señora dandole una seña para que su hijo volviera.

"No no no no, no hoy, no hoy, ¡NO HOY!"

Era lo que pensaba **Steven** al solo ver como la madre junto con su hijo ya se marcharan en un auto negro, si no fuera porque el estaba cerca de una fiesta hubiera gritado de frustacion junto con una gran ira ademas de golpear probablemente una mesa, solo mantuvo la respiración un poco lenta, debía de hacerlo ya, no se podia retrasar mucho mas el proyecto, mientras **Steven** bajaba la mirada para ver la mesa café se levanto decidido, tal vez ya no obtendría algún candidato para el traje dorado que si funciona con endoesqueleto, pero probablemente encuentre otro algún día, pensó el, para rápidamente terminar de ponerse el traje de metal diseñado para humanos, para salir a la fiesta simulando siendo un **Freddy** "Especial"

Al personal le resulto raro ver a alguien disfrazado de **Freddy** dorado, pero realmente no le importaba a nadie, ya que ellos lo que buscaban era la paga mas que otra cosa, por lo que ignoraron las acciones de **Steven**, ya que por el momento, nadie se daba a cuenta de su identidad, ya que por el medio del disfraz solo se podían ver los ojos y poco mas, mientras tanto, **Steven** pasaba entre la horda de niños "Ignorantes" según la opinión de **Steven**, Para llegar a los otros 4 niños, Los cuales estaban en una mesa comiendo pizza, con la excusa del cliente numero 1000 logro llevarse a los 3, pero no al cuarto, que era al de café, **Steven** no pensaba dejar a un candidato mas atrás, y menos al mas importante y mejor de los 4, por lo que después de dejar a los niños en la zona de mantenimiento fue a por el mas importante.

Se encontraba el niño mirando hacia los lados confundido, buscando a alguien, el buscaba a su mama, pero, su fanatismo por **Freddy Fazbear** fue mas grande, le niño lo siguio hasta la zona de mantenimiento, un milagro que los otros 3 no se hayan ido, solo se trato de cerrar la puerta y-

_*THSK**TSHK* *TSHK* *TSHK* _

Era como una obra de arte para **Steven**, 4 apuñaladas perfectas, la única niña de todas cayo al suelo rápidamente, saliendo de su boca gran cantidad de sangre sin mostrar ningún signo vital, fue la mas rápida en morir, sin embargo, el de la chaqueta purpura/morado se arrastraba con fuerza débil, lo único que hacia **Steven** era mirar como el pequeño niño de probablemente 11 años trataba escapar, pero apenas toco la puerta cayo al suelo para dar un ultimo suspiro y terminar muriendo, era como un show para **Steven,** era un sentimiento agradable ver su plan a la perfección, para después voltear a su tercer victima, el mayor de todos por tener 12 años, el cual llevaba una chaqueta roja con una camisa amarilla, el sobrevivió a la apuñalada, tratando de respirar con tranquilidad mientras trataba de tapar la herida con sus manos, no se novia mucho pero el seguía vivo.

**Steven** se aburrió, mirar al niño de chaqueta roja era muy aburrido, el no hacia nada interesante mas que tratar de mantener su sangre dentro de su cuerpo, **Steven** guardo su cuchillo en un bolsillo y fue hacia el cadáver de la niña para cargarla y llevarla a un disfraz sin endoesqueleto, la primera parte fue lo mas fácil de todo, lo complicado había sido empujar mientras se escuchaba como la carne se rasgaba. pero bueno, eso no le quitaba para nada la sonrisa a **Steven**, su plan salia a la perfección, lo mismo fue para el chico de chaqueta purpura/morado, para luego hacer lo mismo para el de chaqueta roja, el aun estaba vivo,pero poco a poco sus murmullos pidiendo piedad se hicieron mas pequeños para dejar de oírse, y terminar muriendo.

Iban ya 3, faltaba 1, pero menos importante, **Steven** volteo en busca del niño que quedaba, se encontraba contra la pared sosteniendo su herida con su mano, igual que su compañero de rojo, pero solo hacia eso, nada mas, mientras se veía que por el viento frió aun respiraba, el niño levantaba poco a poco su mirada solo para ver como **Steven**, con su respectivo y sobresaltarte traje de morado de seguridad se acercaba a paso lento hacia el, después del pequeño remate puso al niño en otro traje, esta vez fue rápido, no tardo mucho, solo faltaba poner la cabeza para que la fase 1 del plan estuviera completo, pero algo llamo la atención de **Steven**, una música que le era familiar, la reconoció fácilmente, "Animal Tune" Había una expedición donde el personal invitaba a los niños de la pizzeria a dar un tour completo..

"¡Carajo carajo CARAJO!"

Decía el asesino que sacaba parte por parte de su traje dorado manchado en sangre para tirarlo en un lugar con basura, al menos para tratar de ocultarlo un poco mientras se ponía una chaqueta de color purpura que suele usar a menudo, el tono se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca cerca, eso significaba que el tour se dirigía, justo ahí, cuando el asesino se iba, algo llamo su atención, justo cuando toco la perilla escucho unos pequeños murmullos, volteo hacia atrás, era el niño de café, era sorprendente que siguiera vivo, en ese momento era raro y espectacular como ese niño no estuviera gritando o simplemente que no estuviera muerto, el asesino se acerco al niño, aunque la supuesta "expediccion" estuviera cerca al asesino no le importo, vio que su cuello de tortuga se movía por el ruido del sonido, el asesino lo retiro para simplemente ver una sonrisa.

No una sonrisa cualquiera.

Era una sonrisa maniática, el pequeño niño murmuraba risas, como si algo fuera gracioso mientras veía con una cara de maníaco, mientras susurraba cosas sin sentido, el asesino lo vio normal, sera suerte que le llamo la atención, le faltaba el casco Fazbear, cuando lo estaba acomodando en la cabeza del niño fuera del casco solo salia mas y mas sangres, entre un murmullo se logro escuchar...

-Admiro su arte, señor.- Dijo entre un débil murmullo del niño

-Gracias, chico- Dijo al terminar de poner la cabeza Fazbear.

La fase 1 había sido completada, abandono lo mas rápido posible la pizzera,lamentablemente un fotógrafo alcanzo tomarle una foto al asesino, simplemente caminaba normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque, mientras abandonaba el establecimiento el no podia evitar la gran sonrisa sádica en su cara.

**_MESES DESPUES_**

Pasaron los meses y años rápidamente, solo con el objetivo de que se olvidaran del caso de una vez, para que nadie lo reconociera ya, para ver lo avanzado que estaba su plan, hasta que por fin,lo había logrado, casi nadie le interesaba el asesinato de los 4 niños, por lo que por fin el asesino podia ir con libertad, sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió a Fredbears, con aun el mismo objetivo, afortunadamente nadie lo recordaba, ni siquiera el propio dueño, fue aceptado con las puertas abiertas como guardia de seguridad, la contratación fue muy fácil, demasiado, eso le gustaba al asesino, era un buen indicio, solo espero a que la noche cayera para que fuera al famoso escenario, donde los 3 anomatronicos estaban, a excepción del 4 que estaba fuera de servicio.

El lo sentía en el ambiente, solo era cuestión de ver a los anomatronicos a sus ojos mecánicos, solo basto eso, el ya lo sabia, se dirigió al sótano con esperanzas de encontrarse de nuevo con ese traje purpura, el color que lo definía perfectamente, y por beneficio, su color favorito, entre toda la basura si se encontraba, el asesino suspiro aliviado, mientras arrastraba el traje con dificultad hasta cerca del escenario para ponerla en una pose cómoda, abrió el traje metiéndose en el, estaba muy justo que casi le fue imposible entrar, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Los anomatronicos comenzaron a moverse para ver al asesino ya listo para ser convertido, los anomatronicos no entendían mucho, incluso, el gran oso, se acerco poco a poco a la cara del sujeto, viéndose los 2 mutuamente, hasta que hubo un momento que el oso se levanto, para tomar pieza por pieza incrustando la en el asesino, saliendo de las rodillas y hombros sangre a chorro, aunque el traje fuera hecho para humano siendo violentamente incrustado eso aun asi provocaría la muerte, sobre todo por las tuercas sobresalientes de lo hombros y rodillas, solo se escuchaba como la carne se rompía y el ruido de la sangre recorrer el traje metálico, hasta que por fin, termino muriendo el asesino entre unas risas sádicas y perturbadoras.

_**LA SIGUIENTE NOCHE**_

Sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza se levanto para ver un gran charco de sangre justo a su alrededor, y ver a su lejanía, un muñeco con similitud a una marioneta verlo desde la distancia para terminar retirándose a la distancia poco a poco hasta que se dejo de diferenciar entre la oscuridad. Entonces el asesino se levanto para mirar sus manos, las cuales eran metálicas, entonces se dio cuenta, estaba muerto, pero estaba en un traje Freddy Fazbear purpura, Dio una sonrisa, se convirtió en lo que el quería, en lo que el buscaba, lo había confirmado del todo por fin. para simplemente esconderse entre las sombras, y seguir para poder aun...

Expandir la alegría de la creación.


	2. El siempre lo hace

El volverá...

Siempre lo hace...

Tenemos un lugar para el...

Próximamente...

* * *

_PRÓXIMAMENTE_

_Noches en Fazbears Horrors_


End file.
